


The Uzumaki Twins

by Littlecherryblossom26



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecherryblossom26/pseuds/Littlecherryblossom26
Summary: This is the story of two twins who were separated after birth.Akira Uzumaki is the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. She has a twin brother named Naruto. Yet, as she grows up on her own she is never told that Naruto is her twin brother. She also has the Kyūbi sealed inside her, the darkest part of it, that is the yin part. And because of that she will turn to become bitter and aggressive.Anyway, her life will change as she'll get to meet and know Naruto with time...Basically, it's an AU which follows the main Naruto plot, a 'what if' Naruto had had a twin sister.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, I don't want to reveal the other pairings for now, i don't wanna spoil anything - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Birth

**Author's Note:**

> So I know there are many stories already about Naruto having a sister (either older or a twin sister who is generally much smarter and gifted than him), but I hope I'll manage to make this one different. But maybe that's a big word... I hope it'll be good at least.
> 
> In fact, it's a story that I had started to write on Wattpad some time ago and that I wanted to continue now. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like this story^^ :)

It was finally time for the Yondaime's wife to give birth to her son Naruto. Even if she knew there was no reason to be worried she was still somehow anxious about getting into labor. It was the first time she had been pregnant. So she had no idea how things were going to happen. 

The woman was walking towards the secret place where it was planned for her to give birth as the Hokage didn't want to take any risk as Kushina was a Jinchūriki and that there were some risks for the Kyuubi's seal to break. She was accompanied by the Sandaime's wife, Biwako Sarutobi. But as they hadn't left the village yet they met Mikoto Uchiha on their way. She had her baby wrapped in her arms. He was sleeping. 

Kushina couldn't help but melting as she observed the tiny raven-haired baby, her eyes sparkling with joy and wonder. 

"Ooooohhhh!!!" She cooed as she brought her face closer to the baby "He is so cute! What is his name?" The red-haired woman curiously asked. 

"His name is Sasuke." Mikoto replied softly.

"Sasuke? Like the Sandaime's father?" Kushina questioned.

"That's right. We've decided to name him like that so that he'll become a great shinobi in the future. But of course we asked for the Hokage's approval before doing so." Mikoto said smiling genuinely. 

"Ooooh, you're so cute Sasuke" Kushina repeated. "Please be nice to Naruto, you two will be in the same class. So you two will have to get along." She said in a teasing tone. 

Mikoto smiled. 

"I'm sure they'll become great friends." The black-haired woman assured. 

"I hope they will!"

"Oh! before I forget. I wanted to ask you something." Kushina proceeded changing the subject abruptly. "Is it true that it hurts when you know..." She said awkwardly as she whispered in her friend's ear which made the other lady uncomfortable for a short moment. 

"No, don't worry it's not that terrible, you'll see." She reassured her warmly. 

"Come on Kushina we have to get going now." Biwako demanded as she began walking again. 

"I'll see you later then. Don't worry, everything is going to be alright." Mikoto said as she smiled again. 

Kushina still seemed to be worried though but she nodded it off and began walking away as well. She turned around as she was walking behind Biwako and she waved at Mikoto. 

She couldn't wait to show her son to everyone, especially to her best friend. 

***

A final scream could be heard from the isolated cave after several hours of labor. It hadn't been easy but Kushina had finally done it. She was so happy and relieved. She couldn't wait to admire and hold her son Naruto into her arms. 

However, there was something unexpected, not that it was a bad thing. Well, not yet. 

It wasn't one baby that Kushina had given birth to, but two babies. Twins.

"No, it's the mother who gets to see the babies first." Kushina heard biwako say. 

'Babies?' Minato wondered. 

"Congratulations. You do not only have a son, Kushina. You also have a baby girl. They are twins and they are both healthy babies." Biwako announced. 

Kushina was astounded. She couldn't believe it. How was it even possible? She was sure she had been expecting only one baby. A son. Naruto. She couldn't have been wrong. Her motherly instincts couldn't have failed her, could they? Is that why the whole thing had been so difficult and painful? 

Yet she couldn't say she was unhappy. A baby was already a blessing. So two meant twice as much as happiness. She felt tears welling up at the corner of her eyes. It was all the more exciting and wonderful as this baby girl came as a real surprise. She couldn't wait to see what she looked like. Would she be just like she had imagined Naruto would be? If they were twins that meant they were basically the same, didn't it? 

Biwako handed her the two new born babies. Kushina suddenly wondered how they would name her. They would have to find a name. One that would fit her. 

However the lady was unable to take them in her arms to have a closer look at them. 

Everything went so fast for Kushina. She couldn't quite make sense of what was suddenly happening. 

Biwako was no longer near her. And neither were her babies. Their babies. She began panicking instinctively and tried to stand up to go by Minato's side but was prevented from doing so. 

"Don't try to move or do anything stupid. Otherwise, those two won't have a chance to live." An unknown voice stated.

The mother looked in the direction of the voice. She noticed a masked man all in black, holding their babies, one in each arm, which seemed to make it difficult for him to do anything at all to them. But still, the two parents couldn't take any risk. Who knew what this man was capable of. 

He took a few steps backward, carefully as if waiting for them to do something. 

As for Minato, he was ready to attack him, but remained careful as well. He didn't want anything to happen to their children. 

"You want them, don't you? Then catch them." The man said in a half-condescendent and half-teasing tone. 

He suddenly threw the two babies into the air, making the two parents freak out. Fortunately for them, Minato was able to catch them both in time thanks to his speed and reflex. Kushina sighed out of relief. She was totally frightened. What did this man want? Who was he? Where did he come from? And how did he know about her pregnancy and the place? So many questions that flowed into her mind but remained unanswered. She probably would never know the answers anyway. Suddenly, the woman felt she was being transported somewhere else. She was completely disoriented. She wanted to scream but no sound would come out from her mouth. She felt so frustrated. But most importantly she hoped Naruto and her daughter would be fine. 

Minato was ready to go to his wife's side. However, when he turned to look in her direction she had disappeared. Minato jumped out of surprise. He hadn't even had time to see what happened. 

'That man must be really dangerous. I have to stop him now before something dreadful happens', he thought as he frowned. 

But he had to make sure the children would be safe first. He couldn't let them alone now. Yet, he hadn't really any other choice... He had to go stop this man now. He hoped nothing would happen to Kushina. If that man was alone then they would be safe here. He took a last long look at them. Naruto was crying with all his might while his daughter had just opened her eyes. She was staring at him with big blue eyes. Yet, she wasn't crying. She seemed to be very calm and undisturbed by what was happening. But he had no time to take care of them now. He went toward the bed Kushina had been lying on and he laid them there carefully, fearing he would hurt them as if they were porcelain dolls. 

He then turned around and took out one of his kunai he had kept with him out of his back pocket. He teleported out of the room to get to another one. He had to gather everything he needed in order to fight. He couldn't just go like that with nothing given how the man seemed to be skilled.

Meanwhile Kushina had been dragged toward a wall in some other room and chained up. She had been too much weakened by her giving birth. She was unable to defend herself. Now only Minato could save her. If he found her in time... Now she understood what the man was here for. He was here for the Kyūbi inside her. He wanted to break the seal and set the beast free. 

The extraction in itself wasn't that long yet it seemed to last forever for Kushina. It was awfully painful. She had never felt such a pain before. Even that of the birth was nothing compared to that. She had begun losing hope by the time it was over. What was going to become of her? And her babies? And Minato? Would he find her and stop the man before things completely degenerated? 

As if in answer to her prayers, Minato suddenly appeared and went to her side to set her free and carry her. The man had disappeared just a few seconds before Minato got there. Anyway, what was important for now was to make sure that Kushina was safe with the two babies.

The blond-haired man teleported back to the room where the two twins were. He put Kushina carefully on the edge of the bed next to the two children who were one against another. The woman turned slightly so that she was facing them both. She could hardly make a move. She felt her strength had completely left her. 

"Stay here with our children. I'm going to deal with him. I'll be back soon. Don't worry." 

Kushina felt unshed tears blurring her vision. She hoped everything would be over quickly. She had the impression of being in a real nightmare. How things had come to this in the first place? It wasn't supposed to turn out like that...

Minato teleported again in a flash. 

Kushina squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fight the tears away. She moved her arm weakly and brought her babies closer to her face. Naruto was the one to be pressed against her while his sister was still against him, as calm as she was a few moments ago. The blond boy was now sleeping soundly as he felt appeased with the presence of his sister and mother by his side even though he wasn't aware of it. 

She wondered briefly what the masked man intended to do with the Kyūbi now released. Was he really going to destroy the village? Otherwise why would he have released that thing? Kushina was definitely afraid. She had never been so scared in her life. She really hoped Minato would be able to take the man down on his own. But how would he stop the Kyūbi? He couldn't do that all alone. He would need her help at least. 

The woman opened her eyes again, still watery. She finally took a close look at her children. Naruto was just like she had imagined him to be. Except that he had three whiskers on each cheek. So had his sister. She then more particularly focused on said girl, observing her thoroughly. She had red hair. But it wasn't as red as her mother. It was a lighter shade of red. But it wasn't orange either. Yet, it seemed to be a mix of hers and Minato's hair somehow. 

She also had her father's features, unlike Naruto. 

The mother wondered whether she would have her father's abilities and genius or if she would rather be a kunoichi like herself. But she should know that. She was her daughter. 

After having thought out that carefully, she finally figured out that both would become great shinobi, but that her daughter would resemble more her father since she had felt that Naruto would inherit her own character. But that wouldn't be a bad thing she told herself. That would make things balanced. 

Kushina was staring at them both after that for a long moment when she suddenly realized she still hadn't found a name for her baby daughter. She pondered on the matter for a little while as she observed her carefully again. It seemed to have been so easy to find the name Naruto. How could she find the right one now? Minato wasn't even here to decide with her. 

Mina? No that wouldn't do. She narrowed her eyes as she kept staring at her intently. She then focused on her hair color again. It was a bright scarlet indeed as she had noticed earlier. She liked it that way. It made her think of leaves that fell from the trees during fall. Unlike her own hair color that she used to hate so much, she found that shade perfect. 

She blinked briefly as if a kind of revelation had come to her mind. Maybe it wouldn't be that difficult after all... 

***

A while had passed and Kushina was still lying in bed with her children when Minato suddenly reappeared. 

How was he going to do? 

He couldn't possibly carry them all at the same time... Or maybe he could manage to do so. He decided to carry Kushina on his back while he took the two twins in each arm before teleporting back outside when he had been fighting the man a few moments earlier. He wasn't sure whether the man was dead or not. But at least he wouldn't bother them anymore. Now he had to stop the Kyūbi though. He had decided to bring his family there because he didn't want to let them on their own any longer. But at the same time he didn't wish to put them at risk with the beast just beside them. Anyway, he was ready to do anything to protect them, even if he had to give his own life. 

The man went to put the two twins on his lap as he kneeled down so that he could get his wife out of his back. 

"Are you okay?" He asked anxious.

Kushina nodded weakly. 

"Don't worry, Naruto, ..." Minato had forgotten that they still hadn't find a name for their baby daughter. Yet, it wasn't really the right time to think about it. 

"Everything will be alright, don't be afraid." He simply whispered, trying to soothe them, or rather Naruto who was crying again. He must have felt something was off. 

A sudden roar could be heard. The beast was ready to attack again. They couldn't let it do so though. 

"Let me take care of it. I can still... do it... Minato." Kushina said determinedly. 

Huge golden chakra chains suddenly appeared before they tied down the monster to prevent him from moving. 

The beast was furious. How could she dare do that to him? 

"I'm going to draw the Kyūbi in and die." Kushina said. "I'll use my remaining chakra to save all of you."

"Kushina... You made me the fourth Hokage. You made me your man."

"Minato... Don't look so sad. I'm happy that you loved me. If there is only one thing I'll regret, it's that I won't be able to see our twins grow up..."

"Use what little chakra you have left to ensure a reunion with them." Minato said as a tear rolled down his face. "I will seal all of your remaining chakra into both of them."

"I'm going to divide the Kyūbi and seal each part of it in both of them. It's not like we had any other choice anyway. This beast and its quantity of chakra is too massive for anyone to seal it entirely into one being. It is physically impossible to completely seal it away," he said determinedly. 

"I will use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal in order to divide it and then I will seal some of its chakra into me before sealing its yin and yang parts in both of them."

Kushina could feel her heart skip a beat as he said that. 

"First, the masked man that attacked you will surely direct the world into chaos. Second the ones who will stop him is our children. I just know they will."

"But Minato..."

He put the twins on the ground as he stood up and quickly weaved the appropriate hand seals. 

"We have to believe in those children. After all, they are our children."

"After I've used the Shiki Fūjin, I'll seal your chakra into both of them."

"But they are our children... I don't want them to live while carrying such a burden! Just for the village and to protect the balance between the different villages!" Kushina exclaimed desperately.

Minato looked at her sadly.

"There's no reason for you to die! I want you to stay by our children's side and watch them grow up!"

"Plus why then? There's no reason to sacrifice them for that! There's no reason to sacrifice yourself for me!"

"Abandoning one's nation, and abandoning one's village... It's the same as abandoning one's child. You should understand since your nation was destroyed. Besides, we're a family... of shinobi."

Minato approached his wife slowly. 

"Even if it's only for a short amount of time, there are things you, as their mother, can tell them that I cannot."

He then kneeled down and took them both in his arms.

"I'm willing to die for my son and daughter. That's a father's duty."

'Let's get going.'

He put the two babies down on a wide white cushion that was surrounded by candles and got ready to divide the Kyūbi's chakra to seal some of it into his own body first. He managed to do it successfully though it wasn't that easy. 

But that only made the monster even more furious. 

'What?! Are they seriously going to seal me again? And inside those rug rats? Never! You're not doing that Yondaime!' 

The Kyūbi managed to lift one of his arms and aimed his tremendous claws straightaway toward the two twins so he could kill them. 

But Minato and Kushina saw what it had intended to do and fortunately they were able to step in just in time. The claw pierced them both making blood spill from their mouths profusely. 

They now knew the end was near for them. Naruto was still crying while his sister still didn't. She seemed to be upset though. 

Some drops fell onto Naruto's face as he was the closest to their parents again. 

"I'm afraid we don't have much time left Kushina. So I guess it's time for us to tell them what we have to." 

Kushina tried to smile faintly. But in vain. She couldn't believe what was actually happening. She would never saw her children again. She wanted to break down but she couldn't. Not now. 

"Naruto..  
Don't be picky.. Eat lots and grow strong..  
Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm..  
Also.. Don't stay up late.. You need lots of sleep..  
And make friends.. You don't need a lot of friends..  
Just a few.. Ones you can really, really trust..  
I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard..  
Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses..  
So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well..  
Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy..  
Oh, and this is important.. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi..  
Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money..  
Put your mission wages into your savings account..  
No alcohol until you're twenty.. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation..  
Another Prohibition is women..  
I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but..  
All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women..  
So it's only natural to take an interest in girls..  
But just don't get hooked on bad women.. Find someone just like me..  
Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know.."

The woman then turned her attention to her daughter. 

"You know Minato I think I've found the right name for our daughter..." She added softly. 

Minato waited for her to go on. 

"Akira." 

"That's a really nice name. That really suits her. I love it."

"Really? You do?"

Minato hummed in response. 

"I'm glad you do." 

"Then my message to you Akira is the same as for your brother. Just make sure you'll find someone like your father. And protect your brother no matter what. I know he will need a sister to watch over him, like a mother, you know. I know you'll be the wise one. But don't be too harsh on him, even if he does stupid things..." 

Kushina's eyes narrowed as she fought back the tears threatening to fall once again. 

"Naruto, Akira, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship... Be true to yourselves.. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true...There's so much.. Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you.. I wish I could stay with you longer... I love you both so much..."

Her tears were starting to blur her vision now. 

"Minato... I'm sorry... I think I used up all your time..." 

But the man didn't mind. 

"Naruto, Akira, my message to you both is... listen to what your chatty mother has just said..."

"Hakke Fūin..." 

........

After the final seal was performed and once the barrier had disappeared, the Hokage and other shinobi quickly rushed to Minato's and Kushina's side.

"Minato! Kushina!"

Kushina managed to speak her real final words.

"Please... Take care... Of them... Their names are... Naruto... and... Akira..." 

It was too late to save the young couple.


	2. Orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since one part of the Demon Fox is sealed into Akira (and the darkest one on top of that), the villagers were already scared enough to have Naruto live inside the village, so Akira was separated from her twin brother soon after their parents' death and was sent to live in Konoha's orphanage, since the leaders of the village couldn't take the decision to send her away for political reasons...   
> (And so of course she doesn't know she has a brother...)

Akira Uzumaki is a six-year-old girl that currently lives at Konoha's orphanage which is located on the outskirts of the village. But she hates living there. She hates the people "taking care" of her. She hates the other children that look at her as if she were the devil himself. And it's not as if they were the only ones. 

She had tried to escape several times from the orphanage and she had wandered within the hidden leaf village many times already. But it was only worse. All the villagers despised her. They all avoided her like the plague, whispering bad things about her. And some of them told her (or rather shouted at her) to go away and never come back, that she didn't belong there. 

Akira hated all of them so much. She despised them as much as they despised her, even more to tell the truth. She couldn't understand why they hated her so much. She had done nothing to them. She didn't even know them. Well, the villagers, because of course she knew the other orphans and the orphanage's caretakers very well by now. But it's as if everyone knew her very well. That was a very strange feeling. 

So she remained isolated in her rotten room most of the time since trying to go to the village was useless. 

She was currently leaning on the edge of her window room, thinking again about her parents. 

She knew absolutely nothing about them. She wondered what they looked like, and what they were like. She had figured out they were dead. Otherwise she wouldn't be an orphan. Unless they had deliberately chosen to abandon her because they hated her too and hadn't wished to keep her. 

That was actually why she had tried to escape so many times to go to the village. Because maybe she thought she could find them there. She had tried to ask people about them. But they always insulted her before telling her to go away. 

The first time it was really because she couldn't stand the hatred and the isolation at the orphanage anymore. But after she had thought about her parents and had managed to convince herself that they were still alive and that they wouldn't hate her like everybody else. But that was only a way to reassure herself and to say to herself that there was nothing wrong with her and that there was no reason for the people to hate her. 

But now she had realized that it had all been just an illusion. And she had stopped looking for her parents and had given up on having any information on whom they really were. 

The sun had already set and the dark was beginning to fall all over the place. It was winter time and Akira could see some snowflakes beginning to fall on the window sill. She let out a loud sigh.

She was now thinking about leaving this place for real and going far away from here and never come back. She wanted to go to a place where people wouldn't judge her or hate her. Even if she was only six years old she didn't care. She really couldn't stand that place anymore. 

She had been actually locked up into her room because the orphanage's staff feared the demon inside her might have woken up at any time and gone on a rampage again. So they had asked the Hokage for two ANBU to come and watch her in case something were to happen. The Sandaime had had no other choice than to accept. Otherwise they had threatened to send her far away from the orphanage and the village. 

Akira could still try to escape by her window. There were only two ANBU members positioned before her door. She could sense their chakra. And she could feel that they would be happy and relieved to get rid of her. 

So why didn't they just let her go? 

However, as she was beginning to climb on the window sill she could hear the door open. That was very strange. That was all the stranger as she could sense an unfamiliar chakra. She stopped what she was trying to do but she did not even try to pretend to be in a casual position. She was wondering who that could be. 

Who could be interested in coming to see her? 

If that was to insult her or something like that they could immediately leave. 

She could now hear footsteps approaching her. Her body tensed. What if they came to attack her? 

She put both her feet on the ground again and turned around swiftly, ready to defend herself which sounded strange since she had never learned how to fight. 

Akira took a close look at the person who was there. It was a man, a rather old man. He was making his way toward her slowly and calmly. He stopped just before her. The girl stared at him suspiciously, almost glaring at him. 

"You don't need to be suspicious of me Akira. I have not come here to harm you or anything."

Akira was speechless. How did that man even know her name? Did he know who her parents were?

The man waited a bit before speaking again as he was examining the young girl thoroughly. 

"I know no one likes you here."

At least he was being honest and straightforward. Akira waited for him to continue to speak. She wanted to know the real reason of his coming here. 

"And I have something to offer you."

 _Seriously?_ Akira thought somehow still suspicious. 

What if it were actually just a way to trick her in order to harm her later? 

After all she could not trust someone she did not know. 

"If you come with me you won't have to suffer from the constant hatred anymore. No one will hate you where you will be."

Akira stared at the man intently. She couldn't tell whether he was being honest or not this time. His voice held no emotion at all when he spoke. 

Akira was truly hesitating. The man seemed to be waiting for her answer. But as he didn't seem to be hostile to her it was a good opportunity for her to try to ask him all the questions that were tormenting her. She had nothing to lose after all. 

First the most important one in that precise situation. 

"Who are you?" She asked him in a low tone. 

The man did not seem to be very pleased by that question as he had certainly not expected her to ask him that kind of question.

"That doesn't matter. The only thing you need to know is that you will finally have a real home."

"..."

Akira was seemingly upset. She did not like it when she did not get what she wanted. 

"Why don't you hate me just like all the others?" She finally asked him after a short moment of silence. 

The man stared at her again before answering.

"The villagers are simply idiots. They don't see you as what you really are. And that would really be a waste to leave you here with people that are unable to make the best of your abilities."

Akira did not understand what he was talking about. Noticing that the man proceeded. 

"With the power inside you, you are much worthier than all of them, believe me. And I can help you master that great power."

_Power? What power?_

She had never been told about that. Why had they all been lying to her during all that time? 

"Power?...." Akira simply whispered as she was greatly troubled. 

"That's right. They have been hiding that away from you because they are afraid of this power and about what you could do with it," the man told her plainly. 

_Is that so?_

So they were actually afraid of her....

Akira was even more upset after that revelation. 

"So what do you decide Akira?" 

Akira looked as if she were about to break down. She did not care about that power. She just wanted not to be hated any longer. And if that power was the key of all that hatred she didn't want it, let alone learn to master it. Yet, she wanted to run away from here at all costs...

"I only have one condition." Akira told the man firmly. 

"What is it?" 

"I want to know everything about my parents and that power." 

The man considered her request for a little while. 

"All right. That's fine with me." 

"And I also want to have a real family that won't hate me." Akira demanded determinedly. 

She ached to know what it was like to have a loving family. Even though she knew it could never be possible. No one would want to adopt a girl that was hated by everyone. But this man seemed to be different from all the others to her and she had a feeling that he could make her wish come true. 

"I'm sorry but that won't be possible." 

"Then I refuse." Akira spat. 

The man now seemed to be angry at her. But he did not insult her or anything.

"Love is just an illusion. It's something that makes you weak and unable to see what really matters." 

Akira did not know what to think anymore. 

"But I can't reproach you with that for now since you have never experienced it."

"..."

"You will learn that with time." 

Akira took a step backward. She didn't want to talk to him anymore. She wished to be alone right now. That was much better that way. 

"Well, I see you are not convinced by my words. So I'm going to let you some time to think about my proposition. You have one week."

The girl simply looked down at the wooden floor. 

"So think it over carefully," the man added. 

She remained still and silent, waiting for him to go away. 

The man stared at her closely again before turning around to leave, still in a slow motion. 

"Make sure you make the right decision. You should know that you are not safe here," he said as he stopped just before the door that was already opened for him. 

Once he was gone Akira just slumped on the floor carelessly, hugging her knees to her body tightly. 

Was that supposed to be a threat? 

Not long after that, someone kicked the door open and came at the girl furiously. 

"You little demon, why didn't you accept the man's offer immediately?! I thought you wanted to leave!! So why haven't you left already??!!! No one wants you here!!!" The person said as they began hitting her. 

Akira flinched in pain and held back a squeal. That _did_ hurt. They then kept on kicking her while calling her names and saying mean things to her as the girl was lying on the ground in pain. 

Akira was completely lost. She thought they were afraid of her because of her power. But why couldn't she use it when she needed it? 

She thought this would never end. After a while she could feel her body become numb with all the pain. Her vision then became blurred and her eyes were ended up closing as she was fainting. 

***

Akira woke up with a terrible headache. She did not remember immediately what had happened. Her body hurt as she tried to move and she winced in pain. She waited for a bit and eventually managed to sit up even though it was quite difficult for her. She then took a look at her surroundings and recognized her sleazy room. She remembered everything instantly. The man that had come. His proposition. The words he had said to her just before leaving. The beating... And those words... 

Perhaps she should have accepted his offer and left with him... 

There was one thing she was sure about; she couldn't stay here any longer. She stood up swiftly, ignoring the pain and jumped out of the window and began running as fast as she could. 

She didn't know where she could find the man. But she could try at least to sense his chakra. He couldn't be that far. 

She needed answers more than anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me a long while to update... But I still hope this chapter is good enough. Honestly, I wasn't sure whether I should continue this fanfiction, but then I ended up saying to myself that I should at least give a chance and a try
> 
> Comments are really appreciated!


	3. Rescuer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira runs away from the orphanage and meets someone unexpected...

Akira kept running as fast as she could, never looking back once. She took the direction of the village as she was trying to sense the man's chakra to find him. Maybe after all, he could become like a kind of father to her, even if this didn't mean having a real family. 

However she soon realized that it had been a big mistake. 

As she was now in a deserted spot within the village, she could sense several people's chakras, villagers', people she didn't know of course, but who she might have met when she had previously run away form the orphanage. But that was rather hard to tell since they were too numerous. 

Before she knew it, all those people were surrounding her, making it impossible for her to run away any longer. 

"You should have never come back to the village, you little demon girl. We already have enough of one demon," one of the people said harshly.

"Well, in that case, you'll be the first one to be taken care of!" Another one then said.

It was two men's voices who said those words. But Akira couldn't see their faces clearly since it was too dark. Except the moonlight, there were no other lights where they were.

The young girl was now starting to feel seriously afraid. How could they know she would come there at that precise time? Had they been informed about her whereabouts? No, that was impossible. Had some other men (accomplices) been watching her and let these people know that she had run away? That seemed to be the most logical thing... 

But Akira figured out she would never have her answer. 

She took a step back instinctively, even though she knew it was a vain move. 

She could never fight them. She was no match for them. Not only was she outnumbered, but no one had ever taught her how to defend herself. And she couldn't even run away.... 

The only thing that could save her now was her hidden power, but she didn't even know what is was and how to use it....

She could still try to shout for help, but came to think that it would be pointless. Everyone in the village would certainly be more than happy to see her die...

Akira squeezed her eyes shut, frustration and panic overwhelming her. 

_Why....Why...._ she thought helplessly, on the verge of tears. 

_Why did this have to happen to me...?_

The men surrounding her got closer to her, ready to get rid of her. 

Akira kept her eyes closed tight, waiting for this to be over. If she was meant to have this ending, then so be it. She came to accept her tragic fate. At least she wouldn't suffer any more. 

And maybe she would finally get to meet her parents. 

However, as she was still waiting with her eyes closed, she could hear weird noises, and could sense a new presence, someone with a much more powerful chakra than that of all the men present there. But more importantly, she could feel that no one was touching her. 

As she was intrigued, she opened her eyes and was greeted with the scene of an unknown person kicking the men's asses, and this with ease. 

Akira watched this person with eyes full of wonder. 

Who could it be? Who would be ready to defend her? 

Once all the men were defeated, said person faced her so they could take a look at her. Akira looked back at them curiously, not daring to make a move or say anything as she was too impressed by the person's skills and agility. 

They remained like that for a while, the sheer silence making Akira feel somehow uncomfortable, until she fell to her knees, probably due to her being overwhelmed by a rush of different emotions. And to her beating from last night. 

The individual rushed to her side and helped her get back on her feet, still in silence. 

Akira flinched at the sudden contact. Whenever she would be touched, it was always bad for her. 

But this time was an exception. 

If anything, the contact was gentle, the person not intending to harm her in any way. And it unsettled her greatly since she wasn't used to that. 

Now that they were close to her, she could finally take a good look at them thanks to the moonlight. 

It was a boy, a boy that looked older than her and whose hair and eye colour were totally different from her own. His hair was smooth, long, tied in a ponytail, and had a black raven colour and his eyes were a black onyx, which made a sharp contrast with her red hair and cerulean eyes. 

Akira was in such a daze that even if she had wanted to, she couldn't have uttered a single word as her mouth was slightly agape. This situation was way too unexpected. 

The boy stared back in her cerulean eyes that were darkened by the night, looking calm and composed, and remained silent as if he wouldn't know what to say to her. 

He let go of her arms once she was back on her feet and once he was sure she wouldn't fall to her knees again. 

Akira just didn't know what to do any more now... She just couldn't help staring at him dumbly.

There was just something about him and what he was giving off that was...

"You shouldn't be running in the streets all alone at such a late hour. This is not safe for such a young girl as you," he ended up saying after a while. 

His voice was smooth, his tone grave, but there was a hint of softness in it that was hardly discernible. 

Akira was left speechless by his words. 

"Come on, let me take you back home," he then added. 

Home...

Akira didn't know what it was... To her great disappointment and despair... 

As he noticed a lack of reaction on the girl's part, he decided to grip her arm to guide her, but as he was about to touch her, the young girl suddenly flinched. 

"No! I don't want to go back there! I'll never go back to the orphanage!!" she cried desperately, tears starting to form in her eyes. 

The boy seemed to be unsettled by her reaction, and didn't seem to know what to do any more.

"Please..." Akira said in a weak and begging tone. "Take me anywhere but not there..."

Feeling so vulnerable and dependant on someone else was a sensation she absolutely hated. It made something in her gut burn with fury and vileness. Yet, no one else before that boy had dared to protect her against her bullies...

"I understand your wish not to go back there," he said solemnly, not letting showing on his face any sign of compassion or of any kind of emotion. "But I cannot let you become homeless, you see."

"..."

"It would be even more dangerous for you."

There was a short moment of silence before Akira replied to him. 

"I won't become homeless. I was trying to find a man who offered to help me with a new place to live."

"Who is this man?" the boy inquired earnestly. 

"I...I don't know his name or where he lives..." she admitted.

"I see..."

"So...Could you help me?" Akira asked hesitantly.

The boy stared at her in silence for a few moments, thinking about what he should do now, before he spoke again. 

"What about we see all about it tomorrow and find you a temporary place to sleep for the night?" the boy offered. 

Akira was now staring at him in confusion before she knitted her eyebrows with a slight look of distrust in her eyes. 

"What place?" she asked him carefully, because if it was a place similar to the orphanage she certainly wouldn't go there. 

"You will see once we get there. But I can assure you that you will be safe there."

Akira kept staring at him in silence. 

"Come on, let's go. We should be quick and leave now before before the orphanage caregivers realise you've run away," the boy said earnestly.

Akira simply nodded silently as she kept staring into his dark eyes. And without wasting any more time they left that place before the men that had wanted to kill Akira could regain consciousness. And also before the ANBU guarding her door realised she had gone...

They started walking but the boy deemed it to be safer to jump from roof to roof like ninjas did. But he knew the girl wasn't a ninja yet. So he simply decided to carry her (just like Minato had carried Kushina when he had rescued her) and hurried up to go to the place where he wanted to take her. 

Akira was clearly stupefied by his sudden action, but she didn't say anything about it. He couldn't harm her if he was carrying her. 

A few long minutes passed before they reached their destination. It was a big house, a house Akira figured out the boy lived in. With his family...

They didn't go in using the door. No, the boy used one of the upper-floor windows, discreet as a snake. They landed in a room that was empty, obviously being that of the boy. It a plain room, rather big, but it looked much nicer than her own room back at the orphanage. 

"You will sleep here for the night," he simply said, gesturing toward the bed with his hand while doing so. 

Akira stared at it for a few instants before looking back at the boy. 

"Are you sure I can sleep here?" she asked in a low voice. 

"Don't worry about that. Just go to sleep now. You need to get a good rest."

It was somewhat soothing for her to hear his voice. It wasn't harsh or mean, or disgusted or filled with any negative emotion. And that's what Akira desperately needed deep down. 

She remained standing still in her spot for a short while, seemingly lost in thought.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Akira asked in a low and somewhat sad voice.

The boy seemed to be a bit surprised by her question, but his surprise wasn't visible for very long on his face. The answer he was about to give really took Akira aback. 

"Because you're a human being, and not a monster."

"............"

"You're not responsible for having this thing trapped inside of you.

Silence. 

"But who is then?"

No one had ever wanted to tell Akira the story of what had happened for her to have the demon fox inside her (well, she didn't even know that she had the half of a demon fox in sealed into her body actually...). But she wanted to know, she needed to know. 

"Look, it's time to sleep now," he whispered low enough so only Akira could hear him. "Besides, if we are not quiet, we will wake up everyone. And that's not what you want, is it?"

Akira shook her head no. 

"But where will you sleep?" Akira whispered back. 

"Don't worry for me," he just said as he ushered her to the bed. "Good night," he said softly before he made his way out of the room, closing the door carefully after he exited it. 

Akira could sense him walk away since she couldn't hear his footsteps on the floor. 

She stared at the closed door for a while as she was now standing next to the bed. 

She was entranced by the boy. Something warm in her chest bloomed at the mere thought of him. It felt so good to be treated in such a nice way, so much so that Akira was almost feeling like crying, even though it was a strange and unfamiliar feeling. 

He didn't even know her... So he didn't have to do that, to save her and put her up... But he seemed to know very well what had happened to her. 

Now that she was thinking about it, she didn't even know his name...

Did he know hers?

There were so many things she wanted to ask him, but she would have be patient and wait until tomorrow. 

After she kept staring at the door for a while longer, she finally decided to lie into the bed she was kindly lent. It was much more comfortable than the bed she was given at the orphanage, if that could even be called a bed...

She stared at the ceiling as she was lying under the blanket, unable to fall asleep, hoping tomorrow would be a better day. 

She was feeling safe in that unknown house, safer than she had ever felt anywhere else. She was now sure that as long that mysterious boy was near here, nothing bad could happen to her. As if he were her guardian angel. 

Yet she had a feeling that this wouldn't last...To her great dismay...

She let out a quiet sigh, guessing she should be content with that she had now, and enjoy it while she could. For once something nice was happening to her, she didn't want to think of negative things. 

She finally fell asleep after long hours of thinking, and sleeping had never felt so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> So I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm really sorry for the very slow updates, but... Let's say a lot of things have been happening, and I'm not sure where this story is going... So I keep thinking and thinking about how I really want it to be, and think maybe a bit too much... I guess I just fear too much people might not like it the way things go on the more chapters I write...
> 
> I guessed you all figured out by now the boy was Itachi, but since she doesn't know his name, I didn't want to write it.
> 
> Anyway, don't hesitate to let me know if you like it so far, it's really important for me to know! Also, if you ahve any suggestions, please let me know too!
> 
> And I wanna say thanks to all the people who made it this far, and who still like this story.
> 
> Please, stay safe and healthy ❤️ I'll try to update more often from now on (but I can't promise anything)


End file.
